


My life

by orphan_account



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Battle, Childhood Friends, Friendship, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Romance, Shinobi, Training, Training Camp, bottom Boruto, change, pre teen, top mitsuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Boruto had to deal with a lot of criticism and different degree of bullying for a while after his father exposed his in front of everyone. This lead to Boruto changing completely, he became reserved, he also put a huge distance between himself and everyone with the exception of his boyfriend Mitsuki and his two closest friends shikadai and Inojin.Boruto barely went home he opted to just live with Mitsuki who was happy with the idea and welcomed him with open arms.Mitsuki x BorutoShikadai x Inojin*Stupidly overpowered Boruto*
Relationships: Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto, Nara Shikadai/Yamanaka Inojin
Kudos: 26





	My life

"I knew I'd find you here" Mitsuki said appearing beside Boruto who was currently seating on top of a tree brunch 

"Hey Mitsuki, how was your mission?" Boruto asked pulling down his headphones and turned his attention to his newly acquired boyfriend 

"It was boring, I wish you were there with me" Mitsuki said taking a seat on the brunch while making sure the distance between him and Boruto wasn't big 

"You always say that about every mission you govto without me" Boruto said 

"Yes because it's true" Mitsuki said smiling 

"You should enjoy yourself more even if I'm not there" Boruto said 

"I do enjoy myself but I have the best time with you" Mitsuki said causing Boruto to sigh

"Alright whatever you say" Boruto said 

"I have to return back to the team, I just wanted to let you know that I'm home" Mitsuki said

"Okay" Boruto said 

"I'll see you later" Mitsuki said planting a kiss on Boruto's cheek before disappearing 

"Bye" Boruto said to no one in particular, after a while he jumped off the brunch and started walking to a random location not paying much attention to his surroundings

"You"

"Huh?" Boruto looked up to see himself at a place he didn't know existed in the village, he looked around only to find the place creepy for his liking 

"Come here"

"Who's there?" Boruto asked standing there while his eyes wondered around him 

"In the cave"

"Cave?" Boruto asked turning his attention on the cave in front of him

"Come faster before I perish"

"Huh?" Boruto asked confused by the words of the thing talking so he decided to go in the cave only to see a creature twice as big as the nine tailed fox. The creature had injuries all over its body

"Quick devour me"

"What?" Boruto asked 

"Devour me"

Boruto threw a disgusted look at the creature "why?"

"You will understand so just do it"

For some reason Boruto obliged to the creature's request. He walked over to the large wound that left the flesh wide open, he sinked his teeth in and ripped off a piece, chewing and swallowed it

"Ugh, disgusting" Boruto said sticking his tongue out in disgust before turning to face the creature only to see it gone 

"What?" Boruto asked

When he was about to look around he felt unbearable pain washing throughout his whole body, his insides started burning, it become really hard for him to breath, a painful headache took over and he somehow lost eyesight and hearing 

"W-what's g-going on?" Boruto asked before passing out

Boruto opened his eyes to see himself in a hospital bed. He soon realized that he could see and hear not only that his eyesight was sharp and his hearing improved greatly too.  
He blinked a bit trying to understand what happened

"What's going on?" Boruto mumbled to himself while trying to register everything inside his head

"You're up"

Boruto turned his attention to the nurse that walked in

"Why am I here?" Boruto asked

"You were burning up a lot when Mitsuki found you, he brought you here" the nurse said 

"Oh" Boruto said

"Stay here and rest, don't think about sneaking out" the nurse said before leaving 

"Okay" Boruto mumbled 

"You're awake"

"Who are you?" Boruto asked

"I'm Dixon"

"What did you do to me?" Boruto asked while standing up from the bed 

"Nothing really, you just inherited my chakra, strength and abilities"

"What?" Boruto asked not believing the words he heard

"How about you try to pick up that bed with one hand"

"That's impossible" Boruto said turning to the said bed 

"Just do it"

"Okay" Boruto said taking hold of the bed only for his to pick it up with ease

"How is this possible?" Boruto asked 

"I was made in a way that someone who eats a part of my flesh inherits all my abilities and chakra"

"Why me then? And how come you're not dead" Boruto asked

"You seem like someone I can trust, also I'm not dead because I'm now part of you. The two of us are now one being but you can still summon me and I'll come out in my original body" 

"You're telling me that you're actually somewhere inside my body?" Boruto asked

"I won't put it like that but that's easy to understand so yes. I need to recover for now so we won't talk for a while. Bye for now" 

"O-Kay?" Boruto asked still baffled by the situation he was placed in

"Boruto, you're awake"

Boruto turned to the door to see Mitsuki, Inojin and Shikadai 

"I'm so glad" Inojin said 

"Good thing nothing happened to you" shikadai said

"Are feeling okay?" Mitsuki asked 

"I'm fine sorry for worrying you guys" Boruto said giving the three a smile

"What happened? You were really hot, it was not normal at all" Inojin said 

"You're not hurt anywhere right?" Mitsuki asked

"Don't worry us like that" Shikadai said 

"I don't know what happened, no I'm not hurt anywhere and I'm sorry once again for worrying you guys" Boruto said 

"Hey I should probably tell you to stay away from people until you can fully control all the abilities you got from me. You're also most likely going to go on rampages while your body is still getting used to everything. I won't be there to help you so I just wanted to give you a heads up"

"You're telling me now!?" Boruto yelled which caused the three boys to look at him with concern

"Are you sure you're okay?" Inojin asked

"Should we call a doctor?" Shikadai asked

"I'm fine" Boruto said 

"Are you sure?" Inojin asked

"Yeah I'm fine but I'm hungry" Boruto said 

"We'll go get you a burger" Inojin said 

"Yeah but it's such a drag" shikadai said placing his hands behind his head while sighing but soon gave Boruto a smile  
"We'll leave you and Mitsuki alone, we'll be back with food"

"Okay" Boruto asked 

"Come on let's go" shikadai said locking his right hand with Inojin's left hand. He placed his left hand in his pocket 

"See you later love birds" Inojin said 

"You're to talk" Boruto said grinning 

After Shikadai and Inojin left, Mitsuki pulled Boruto into a tight hug

"To tight" Boruto said, Mitsuki loosened his hold a bit but still held on tight 

"I thought I was going to loose you" Mitsuki mumbled after a while 

"I'm sorry for worrying you" Boruto said 

"I'm so glad you're okay, I don't know what would have happened if I didn't find you sooner" Mitsuki said tightening his hold once again

"But you did find me and I'm here right now because of you" Boruto said hugging Mitsuki back   
"Thank you Mitsuki" 

"Please don't leave me" Mitsuki said 

"I'd never think of such a thing, I'm really sorry for worrying this bad" Boruto said 

The two stayed that way for a while until they heard the door open

"We are back with food" shikadai said 

"Let's eat" Inojin said 

The four sat down at the table in the room and started eating. After hanging out together for a couple hours it was night so the three had to go back home.


End file.
